icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISpace Out
iSpace Out is the 13th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. It was promoted as an iCarly special and the episode aired on March 5, 2010. Plot An eccentric billionaire asks iCarly and Exercise Rox (a different webshow) to perform a webshow from outer space. He perfoms different tests on the gang to see how well they will handle space travel, and they do fine until the 36-hour lockdown test in a space pod where all three suffer "Space Madness" in varying degrees. Carly eventually becomes a violent mess (something similar happens to her in iSam's Mom) and Sam & Freddie try to calm her down, but she succeeds in getting out of the pod, disqualifying the iCarly team. Meanwhile, Spencer is visited by a mysterious girl. He at first tries to turn her in as a lost child, but eventually, Socko's uncle-in-law, Dr. Paksel leads him to believe that he was only seeing her because he missed Carly. At the end of the episode, Carly sees the girl, and the mysterious child finally leaves. Carly believes she is once again experiencing "Space Madness." Trivia *In the most recent title card sequence before this episode has made broadcast, you see a clip of Carly, Sam, and Freddie in astronaut orange suits. One example of an episode featuring the title card sequence is iEnrage Gibby. *The alarm that goes off at the Space Tourist Industries is taken from the "Tactical Nuke Incoming" alarm from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *This is the first we (and Carly) discover Spencer has not told their father that he dropped out of law school. * This is the first episode to feature a high-quality animated sequence of the fictional show Girly Cow, previously mentioned in iAm Your Biggest Fan. * Spencer says he hates clams. In iOwe You, he offers Carly clams for dinner. * Spencer says he also hates tomatoes, but in iPsycho he puts a slice of tomato on his sandwich. * In real life, there are no Space Tourist industries, and children are not allowed in space until they are 18. * The site www.Excersiserocks.com redirects to iCarly.com, as do all the other fake websites referenced on iCarly. * In iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, Lewbert gets arrested for 6 months, but Spencer talks to Lewbert about the little girl, and this episode came only 4 months after iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. * Running gags: The gang press a button in the 36-hour room. They always seem to press the button for the automatic fire extinguisher, or the one that pushes out the bed, which always hits the person next to it. * The purpose of the young girl appearing is never shown. *G-Forces in space training are actually tested using a device called a centrifuge, which has a person inside a pod that is spun around in a circle by a gigantic arm. The Multi-Axis chair, however is real. *The mysterious girl looks like Freddie and Sam.... remember, Spencer can see the future. Cultural References When the intercom says "Houston, we have a problem", this references the failed Apollo 13 space mission , which was immortalized in the 1974 Made-for-TV movie Houston, We've Got a Problem as well as the 1995 Ron Howard theatrical movie Apollo 13. The line is actually misquoted: the actual words were "Houston, we've had a problem." Quotes Carly: Hey, I gotta go. Spencer: his dad on the phone: ''Yeah, law school's going great! Later dad! ''up the phone and looks at Carly '''Carly:' You never told him that you dropped out of law school? Spencer: Daddy's very busy. in a baby tone Spencer:the little girl Someone's gonna get hurt! on rug and falls down I got hurt! Spencer: and cautiously hands little girl a juice box '' '''Little Girl:' juice box and begins sipping Spencer: ''at girl with wide eyes Yeah, three percent fruit juice. '''Sam: '''Hey Freddie can I ask you something '''Freddie: '''Yeah what? '''Sam: '''Why you so stoopid?? '''Carly:' Sam!!! Sam: What! I'm curious! DVD [ http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly_i_Space_Out_DVD ] View Gallery for this episode here Category:Season 3 313 Category:Quotes Category:DVDs Category:Specials Category:Trivia